


Hollowed

by After232



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After232/pseuds/After232
Summary: Jordan is weird. She's been in school for some time apparently, but no one knows much about her. She dresses strangely, she looks like a mess on a regular basis and she's occasionally kind of clumsy. Maybe that's why very few people talk to her.She doesn't say much, but she hangs out with the nerds a lot. If you slide her a few bucks, she'll do your homework for you. Actually, she's pretty good at helping out with lots of different things. She's fairly competent at the things you'd never expect her to be good at. She painted a 4-foot wide painting in art class that was incredibly detailed and well done, and she wrote a short novel or something. She won a prize for that too, but no one really talks about it for some reason.She's also student council secretary, and she's the only non-popular kid on there, because usually, no one wants to be the secretary. She's not seen very often at StuCo events, it's usually the other three who are there. Who knows where she goes?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hollowed

Jordan, her hair tied, twisted open the knob to the building that she returned to every night. The same routine, day in, day out, open the doorknob, don't knock, don't let anyone know that you're here, don't make a single sound after you enter. Just go straight to the room you were assigned to. Straight to the desk you were meant to finish schoolwork on. Then right after that, straight to the bed you were meant to lie down in every night and drift into unconsciousness on. Pray that nothing happened until then.

She wished she could call this building, that room, that desk and that bed, a home.

Pray that nothing happened on the way up. But who to pray to? It felt pointless. By this point, praying was a roulette.

She entered the building, sitting down at the front entrance and taking off her shoes, neatly putting them away in the corner, and walking into the unlit hallway. She didn't want to look in the direction of the living room doorway.

Her feet approached the steps, and she knew how they hadn't changed the creaky wooden planks specifically so they could hear her going up and down the stairs. But she had watched those students in her class who could tiptoe their way around without so much a sound, completely silent.

She just copied the way they did it. Lightly, softly, and not a single sound. She headed upstairs, quietly walked into her room, and took the small bottle of oil she kept tucked in her bag. Oiling the hinges, she closed her door with so much care to make sure that there was not a single sound at all. She wished she could lock it, but that made a sound, and she didn't want that.  
឵឵  
She carefully hid her bag behind her wardrobe, pulling out her phone, and sending out texts. She needed to get everything done as quickly as she could. She knew Melissa was a fast typer, given how well connected she was. She had seen her type so many times, and she copied that same technique. She first checked in with her contacts at Northcreek and St George's. Everything they had said, she forwarded to her stuco group.

> theres at least 120 confirmed with both combined  
> probably far more  
> those are just the numbers of the "ones who were openly interested"  
> is everything else okay  
> do i need to do anything special at the prom  
> i might have to leave early from tomorrow, because-

She paused for a moment. _Lie?_  
Closing her eyes, taking the moment to ponder. Time was precious currency right now, she could only take a short moment. Pray hard, real god damn hard that she could think of something quick enough.

_Half a lie._

> because of my curfew, you know  
> my father is kinda strict  
> sorry about that  
> hope you don't mind

She finished typing that. Only took about 30 seconds for all of that. Good. She had more time to prepare. She pulled out her notebooks, textbooks and pencil case, quickly but quietly opening to the page where she’d be writing out her homework. Right as she grabbed her pen, she heard something downstairs. Hopefully it wasn’t a shout. _Oh,_ she thought, trying her best to maintain her expressionless face, _He’s early._

She typed with one hand and wrote with the other. The second set of messages was going to her group of “friends”. She hoped that Arturo, Paris and the others would understand.

> hey  
> i will try to come as soon as possible  
> give me until 30 minutes after prom starts  
> ill try to get out as quick as i can but if i dont make it by then, go without me

Her face betrayed her mind right now. She needed to get things done quicker. She could already hear more sounds from below. A shout. That might be him yelling. A scream. She hoped that she wasn’t too hurt right now. There was no way she could intervene, especially not now, she needed to focus on getting everything done. Even if she tried, she’d just get disabled. Then discarded in the rubbish bin in the back lot of some drive-in somewhere in this town. She couldn’t afford to get switched off right now.

She’d written about a whole page’s worth of dense equations and formulae by now. She was so close to being done with math. Just a little more would be good, then she could move onto her biology assignments. Her pen was writing so frantically and with such speed, but she was trying so hard to keep her face straight. Nothing could be ruined at this point.

The sound of creaking wood reached Jordan’s ears. He was in the hallway. He’d be at the staircase in no time. She had to write faster, and text faster too. She couldn’t look at anyone’s replies right now, she just had to send them out.

The next one was going to be to Anneliese. She had never really talked to her much, but she had her number anyway. Anne was going to receive a very special first message from Jordan now. Probably the only one for now.

> what the hell did you do to me

She was done with math, and was about a quarter of the way through bio. Just a little bit more. The creaking of wood got louder. Those floorboards might have sounded like something straight out of a budget horror movie. They felt like they were from one too. She gripped her pen harder and wrote, wrote as much and as quickly as she could.

She needed help. She needed out from this. Tomorrow might be her day, but she knew what was going to happen now. Maybe she needed to get someone to know about it. Someone who wouldn’t have any prior bias or judgement. Someone without any links to her. Someone who might just understand, just maybe.

 _The guy from PE earlier._ She decided to text Garrett.

> hey  
> im sorry for disturbing if i did  
> i know we havent talked much  
> but i had a few things to tell you  
> firstly i'm sorry about earlier today  
> you didnt have to come to the nurse with me but you did  
> thank you so much for that  
> really, thank you  
> secondly  
> i dont like to gossip but i think anne did something  
> i know you talked to her after  
> did she tell you anything  
> and lastly  
> if i dont show up at school tomorrow for the first half of the day  
> please tell mr albert that im sick or something  
> _please help me_  
> _im afraid_ ive caught a fever or something  
> so i might not come for the first few periods  
> thanks in advance  
> maybe see you later at prom?

She hoped that he listened. She hoped he would notice what she really wanted to say to him. She hoped he wouldn’t sell her out. He didn’t seem like he would do that. Hopefully. She was praying at her god damn hardest right now.  
឵឵  
Bio was done. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs now. She hid her phone, she left her homework out on the table, and she changed out of her buttoned shirt into her blouse. Her mind was on the verge of a panic attack right now, as much as her face tried not to show it.

She hid everything unimportant away. Her phone was silent. If she received any replies, she wouldn’t know about them until this was done.

She slumped up against the wall just as the door’s handle turned. With her back against the wall, her legs outstretched in front of her, and her arms by her side, she relaxed all the muscles in her body. With an emotionless face like hers, she looked like a lifeless doll at this point, though her eyebags looked heavy, and her ponytail was slightly messy by now.

The door opened. She didn’t look up from the floor. He entered. Jordan Marshall sat there, against the wall, looking like the saddest porcelain doll ever brought into this world.

About half an hour later, her lip quivered, and she broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa, poor Jordan, she really needs some help. :(  
> Jordan is my Monsterhearts character and she's a Hollow. She's had some rough times.  
> Most of these stories will be disjointed and won't really make much sense on their own, but over time hopefully they'll piece together a little bit!


End file.
